


Take That Look From Off Your Face

by sonicshambles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pete's World, alien chase scene, background jackie tyler/pete tyler (pete's world), mickey smith & rose tyler friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/pseuds/sonicshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Doomsday. A night out turns adventurous for Rose and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take That Look From Off Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpelsnorcack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelsnorcack/gifts).



Rose's shirt looked almost identical to one she used to wear and even though Mickey knew it wasn't and that it couldn't be he concentrated on it and its familiarity as he approached her. If all he looked at was the shirt and not the massive cave of a sitting room that on its own was larger than her entire flat in the other London or the grief stricken look on Rose's face that two months later hadn't faded at all he could get through this. All he had to do was ask her a question he'd asked her dozens of times in the past. Never mind that they literally weren't in the same universe as the last time he'd asked, he could do this. Someone needed to start doing something serious about getting that look off her face and why couldn't it be him.

More helpfully why shouldn't it be him. He knew a little bit about what this felt like. Even though he'd chosen to stay here the first time they came it hadn't been easy. Each day was an adventure in learning all the ways this place was different, of missing home even as he walked down a mostly familiar looking street, of missing _her_ though she'd never realize how much, and of dealing with that knowledge that there was no going back. That he'd found a way back only to end up back here with her and that it was the worst thing that'd ever happened to Rose was the cause of all his sleepless nights of late.

"Hi."

She barely glanced up from the magazine she was idly flipping through. "Hi."

"So look I was just wondering if...I mean if you're not busy...if you..."

He took a deep breath and tried not to kick himself. This was actually worse than the first time he asked her out which was still one of the most horrifying moments of his life. 

Her eyebrows lifted and she glanced up for a brief second before shifting even lower against the back of the couch. He could tell she knew he was about to ask her to do something and she was already deciding how polite her response would be. Mickey wasn't expecting much in the way of enthusiasm but he'd take a polite answer. 

"We're going to the movies on Friday night."

"Sorry?"

That at least got her to look at him for longer than a second, the only problem being that she was glaring. 

"We're going to the movies on Friday night...you know...if you want."

"And if I don't want?"

"We're...we're going anyway."

Rose tossed the magazine next to her on the sofa and sat straight up. Her arms folded in front of her and she looked severly cross. All he could think was that cross was better than sad. 

"What if I'm busy?"

Mickey couldn't quite stop the laugh that escaped. "Doing what? You never leave this place."

He expected her to get angrier at that but this whole conversation seemed to have already exhausted her ability to express a wider range of emotions beyond the different expressions of sad she carried with her every day. She leaned back against the cushion and stared up at the ceiling. "Well there's plenty to do here. I can spend a whole night remembering where the kitchen is or trying to find a bloody corner of this house where I won't hear or see my parents getting to know each other better."

"Come off it, Rose. You can do a lot better than that with your Friday nights. You used to be the one convincing me that even if we just sat around it was better to do it at the pub instead of home."

"Don't know if you've noticed but a lot's changed since then."

She stood up and walked towards him. Just as she was about to pass him and exit the room Mickey gripped her arm with his hand. 

"I know and that's why I'm saying we should get out for a night. Just one night. We can sneak in a bottle and sit in the back. It'll be just like old times and not like...not like the whole universe has changed."

She heaved an angry sounding sigh but didn't pull away from him which was a good sign. This was much further than he'd made it with last week's suggestion they grab a pint and according to Jackie an offer of an afternoon of shopping had been rejected halfway through being made. Mickey hoped she'd reach a natural breaking point with her self imposed confinement but he knew he couldn't push her. Rose's stubborn streak was such a part of her that he had to love it even if it made being her boyfriend or even her friend so hard at times. 

"Pete has so many expensive bottles of whiskey I bet he wouldn't even miss one." She slipped out of his grip but only so she could turn to face him. The sad look was back, only broken a little bit by the briefest glimpse of a smile. "You know it can't all be like old times, right?"

Now that they were talking and making plans it wouldn't do any sort of good to ruin it but Mickey had to work hard to not roll his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's a movie and a bottle and two old friends just being friendly."

Rose nodded and Mickey wished he didn't know her so well so that he couldn't so plainly see the look in her eyes that signaled how she was already trying to talk herself out this. "Well then I'll see you on Friday."

* * *

It took Jake breaking his leg, two of the other Preachers getting food poisoning, and not being able to pick a film that looked more adventurous or thrilling than anything they'd lived through for Mickey to come up with a Plan B. 

Pete insisted they make use of both one of his cars and one of his drivers. His new found paternal side was in full force as Rose and Mickey attempted to leave. The photo he insisted of taking of them in front of the fireplace was bearable but the cliche ridden lecture on how they should behave themselves was more than any of them could tolerate. Even Jackie, who spent her days incapable of being around Pete without looking love sick and smitten, seemed a little horrified. Mickey tried to recall if she'd ever sent them off with any instructions and could only recall a few knowing winks and teasing comments about not doing what she planned to do with the bloke upstairs later that night. 

When they were finally on the road Mickey almost revealed his plan before deciding he didn't quite trust the driver. He was glad to see that Rose was dressed casually and warmly. He was even more glad to see a mischievous smile and a glint in her eyes when she nudged him with her elbow and tipped her bag open towards him. The bottle looked large and expensive and he hoped there was time and energy later in the evening to enjoy it.

They purchased two tickets to the latest blockbuster even though Rose scowled at the poster depicting the heroes of the film looking tough and serious as some sort of alien craft loomed over them. 

"Like I'm supposed to be impressed they're just standing around with that thing about to attack."

As they made their way through the lobby Mickey nervously crumpled his ticket in the palm of his hand. They were steps away from their theater when he saw the side exit he'd been hoping for. Just like that the plan finished falling into place and he went into full action mode. He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the door with a sharp, "Let's go."

It didn't surprise him at all that she seamlessly transitioned into the same ready mode and followed as he led them out the door and down the alley. They were three blocks away and still running when she spoke, "So what's going on?"

"Something's been lurking around this neighborhood that keeps setting off our alarms."

"What alarms?"

"The ones we have set for things too big and fast to be a human or an animal."

"So no movie?"

He glanced at her and not only was she smiling, she was beaming.

"No movie. Figured we'd have more fun fighting actual aliens."

She squeezed his hand. "Excellent figuring."

He led them to a safe house where they loaded up on supplies and he gave her a crash course in operating the extra strength stun gun. The entire time Rose bounced from foot to foot and a few things fell into place for Mickey. While The Doctor was what she missed the most he wasn't all she mourned. She missed this and Mickey felt like an idiot for not giving it back to her sooner. This was in every way the exact opposite of what Pete and Jackie were hoping for as far as Rose getting back on her feet but he'd deal with their issues only if and when he had to.

* * *

From the tears in Rose's jeans and coat to the bruise on Mickey's cheek from where he'd been tossed against a brick wall there would have been no hiding that they hadn't gone to a movie. What ended up doing the most to nearly give them away was their complete disregard for how long they'd been chasing and being chased by the creature through the back alleys of London. Of course they finally had it cornered when both of their mobiles started ringing at the same time. 

They stole a quick glance at each other but their stance didn't waver. Rose kept her gun pointed directly at the creature's head and Mickey quickly finished setting up the weapon in his hand. It was part of the Preacher's new pilot program for Torchwood which meant he was about to be the first person to attempt to destroy something with it outside of a test situation. The pressure was enough without the sound of their mobiles simultaneously silencing only to immediately start ringing again. 

"Hey, Mickey?"

"Yeah."

"How long do you think it's been since the film let out?"

"......shit."

"Which one of them do you think is calling which one of us?"

"Mine feels like one of Jackie's angry rings."

"I think you need to hurry up with that whatever it is in your hands."

"You that worried about them? We'll just tell them we took a walk and lost track of time."

He heard a strangled cry followed by a panicked, "No, because I think my last stun is about to wear off and my gun is jammed and our friend is moving."

The creature leapt at them but Mickey threw the metal bulb at it before it could reach them. They had a second to feel relieved before the creature exploded into several thousand tiny pieces.

...and of course their mobiles started ringing again. Rose moved first and even though ever inch of her and her phone was covered in creature parts she answered it. "Hi,Mum - I know - I'm sorry - We're sorry - Mum! Yes - yes we should have told the driver - no - we took a walk - just a walk - we're still - it's a long walk. Look, gotta go, don't wait up, bye!"

They took one look at each other and burst out laughing. 

"Please tell me that safe house of yours has showers and something I can change into."

"Only if you promise me you left your bag there and the whiskey is safe."

* * *

Two hours and one extra long and extra hot shower each later they were curled up next to each other on the sofa at the safe house. The bottle that currently resided in Rose's hand was already a quarter empty. Mickey felt warm and relaxed and like he might one day soon feel clean again. Rose took a deep swig from the bottle and passed it over to Mickey. 

"Guess this is where I say thank you."

His lips already wrapped around the bottle he mumbled a "Welcome" that made her laugh. 

"Really. Best movie date I've ever been on."

Having taken just enough of a sip to leave his throat warm but not burning he passed the bottle back to her. "As the same bloke who took you to see Love Actually twice on the same weekend I'm a little offended."

"We took each other. You loved that movie just as much as I did."

Not being able to honestly protest that Mickey shrugged. The blanket draped across her legs had ridden up the last time she reached over for the bottle so he readjusted it until her feet were tucked back in under it. 

"You know it's gonna take Jake's leg awhile to heal so I might need to ask you to see another movie."

"I think I'd like to see another movie. But you know we're dead the minute Mum or Pete find out."

"At least we'll be in it together."

She shifted on the sofa until her right side pressed against his left and moved even closer when he lifted his arm up and curled it around her shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence for several long moments and he could feel her slowly start to relax the longer they sat like that.

They were both in danger of nodding off when she followed a yawn with, "We should probably get home before Pete sends an army out looking for us."

"How are we going to explain the different clothes and the bruises?"

Rose stood and stretched her arms up. "Don't know. Hopefully one of us will think of something before we get back."

Jackie must have taken Rose's walk excuse as the truth or more likely hoped Rose and Mickey were holed up somewhere reconciling in the same manner she was loudly and enthusiastically reconciling with her new/old husband. They ran past Jackie and Pete's room with identical disgusted grimaces and when they stopped in front of Rose's bedroom door the sounds had only lowered and not disappeared. 

"It usually gets much quieter once I'm inside."

"You can always come hide with me in our wing if it gets too much."

"Mickey -"

She stepped forward until they just barely pressed together. 

"Rose, you don't - "

She kissed him lightly on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. They stood like that for a moment and he surprised them both by being the first to let go.

"I know none of this means we're getting back together. We're not them." He nodded his head in the direction of Jackie and Pete's room. "But you're also one of my best mates so I need to make sure you're okay."

"Tonight was my first night here where I even remembered what okay felt like. That's all you. I wish I could - I don't even know how to say this. He was - he is - "

Her face crumpled and Mickey refused to let that sad look take hold of it again. He cupped his hand under her chin and brushed her hair back behind her ear. 

"He would have been proud of you tonight. Be proud of you for him. Know I'm proud of you. Look at us fighting things like whatever that thing was instead of getting pissed with that sorry lot we called friends. Just cause you're not up there anymore or with him doesn't mean you stopped being amazing. And you know I owe him too for introducing me to all this so I knew what I could do. So I'm just gonna keep doing it and you are too."

Her only response was a slow nod and another kiss to his cheek. 

"Tomorrow night?"

"I'm sure something'll have turned up by then."

"Good." She slipped into her room and he headed towards his with a grin on his face and the feel of lips still on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Don't Look Back In Anger" by Oasis. It was such a joy to revisit these characters and take a somewhat hopeful approach to that immediate post-Doomsday period in Pete's World. Writing this from Mickey's POV was not what I orginally set out to do but I really enjoyed it.


End file.
